Meadow
by Ljeevas
Summary: Masa lalu pahit bagi seorang Mail Jeevas, mimpi-mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya, serta awal mula persahabatannya dengan Mihael Keehl. Menjadi manis getir kehidupan Matt yang menjejakkan kaki dalam dunia rongsok tanpa adanya akhir yang menjanjikan.
1. At Whammy

Genre: Angst/ Tragedy

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Death Note bukan punya saya. Tokohnya saja saya pinjam untuk mengerjakan karangan fiction yang saya buat.

Warning: OOC, AU, adanya kesalahan EYD,kesalahan penulisan, ada typo dan cerita yang gaje.

Kakak… aku suka matamu. Warna rambutmu, juga senyuman itu. Aku sangat menyukainya…'

Seseorang yang dipanggil kakak itu hanya diam. Matanya menatap sendu pada gadis mungil dihadapannya. Tapi gadis mungil itu malah tersenyum menyeringai.

'Maafkan aku… Meadow.', anak lelaki itu merunduk sangat dalam.

'Hanya itu? Hanya itukah yang mampu kau ucapkan setelah mencampakkanku? Kau pergi begitu saja, Matt!', suara itu memekik tajam. Matanya menyiratkan amarah. Tangannya mengangkat sebuah belati tinggi-tinggi. Gadis mungil itu hendak menghujamkan benda itu ke tubuh anak lelaki yang ia panggil kakak.

'Meadow! Meadow! Tunggu! Maafkan aku… kumohon… meadow… meadow… MEADOW! Aaaaaarghhhh…'.

.

.

.

Anak lelaki itu terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Seseorang sudah memegang tangannya dengan erat sambil memandangi wajah bercucur keringat itu dengan khawatir.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi, Matt? Bangunlah. Minum air ini.", bocah berambut pirang itu membantu kawan sekamarnya bangun dan memberikan segelas air.

"Siapa dia? Kau selalu menyebutkan namanya dalam igauanmu. Ini mulai membuatku khawatir, Matt.", matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran, namun seketika berubah menjadi raut sebal.

"Kau selalu membuatku terkejut saat sedang belajar tengah malam. Kau tahu? Bisakah kau tidak terus berteriak seperti orang sinting pada tengah malam dan membangunkan seluruh panti? Aku tidak suka, sekaligus khawatir. Aku selalu tidak punya waktu hanya untuk membaca pada siang hari, Matt. Hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatanku, untuk belajar pada malam hari dan mengalahkan albino sialan itu. Aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi jika kau terus menerus…"

"Aku akan tidur diluar kalau itu mau mu. Maaf mengganggu mu, Mello."

"Matt... Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Mungkin… kau harus menceritakan tentang 'Meadow-Meadow' yang terus kau sebut namanya itu. Mungkin itu akan membuatmu sedikit merasa lebih baik.", wajah bocah pirang bernama Mello itu tampak menyesal sekaligus khawatir.

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku belum siap.", senyuman singkat itu menjadi pertanda bahwa bocah bernama Matt itu sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau mu. Lakukan apa yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik.", bocah pirang itu berujar tidak peduli.

Blam.

Tap.. tap.. tap.. tap..

Asrama Whammy's pada malam hari. Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sunyi, tenang, dan juga suram. Ini merupakan tahun ketiga ia berada disini. Bangunan tua menyeramkan, itu yang dirasakannya.

Sudah tiga tahun. Mimpi itu terus menghantuinya. Bahkan, setiap malam menjadi lebih buruk dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

Lorong Whammy's yang panjang tampak tak berujung. Ini sudah seperti menjadi kebiasaannya. Berjalan tengah malam. Dan seperti biasa, tempat yang ditujunya adalah atap asrama.

Ditatapnya langit dari sana. Ia melihat bintang, bulan, masih sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

"tsk!", Matt merenungkan apa yang diakatan Mello. Matt sadar bahwa kekhawatiran Mello bukanlah tanpa alasan. Tapi Matt tidak dapat mengelak bagaimana mimpi itu juga mulai mengganggunya.

Matt mengamati bungkusan kecil berbentuk persegi dan mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sana. Kemudian mengeluarkan pemantik dari salah satu saku celananya. Entah bagaimana, ia telah kecanduan panda benda itu sejak dua tahun lalu. Bahkan meskipun usianya belum menginjak tepat dua belas tahun, benda itu sudah menjadi ketergantungan baginya.

Benda yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

ia ingat bagaimana awalnya, Matt merasa cukup senang dengan kehadiran mimpi itu bersama seorang gadis mungil replikanya. Menatap gadis itu seperti bercemin. Rambut merah lebat, mata hijau bulat yang tampak sendu . warna kulit pucat yang melebihi dirinya membuat Matt beranggapan bahwa ia tampak masih suci dan polos.

Tapi dalam mimpi itu bukan sosok yang ia harapkan. Sosok itu selalu saja ingin membunuhnya. Kebencian tampak jelas dimatanya. Kenyataan pahit bahwa mempi buruk itu berhasil meracuni otaknya dan membuatnya merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Meraung-raung pada tengah malam dengan keringat yang tak henti-hentinya mengucur dari pelipisnya.


	2. Childhood

Some place in England, 1972

Kakak beradik itu tampak akrab sekali. Sang kakak terus menghibur adiknya yang hanya sesekali tersenyum. Meski tubuh kakak beradik itu tampak menyedihkan karena penuh lebam dan luka-luka goresan yang sudah tidak terhitung jumlahnya, senyuman itu membuktikan semua luka itu tidak ada apa-apanya sama sekali bagi mereka.

Kakak beradik itu terus saling menatap dan sesekali tersenyum. Tampak mesra sekali…

Sering mereka duduk ditengah padang ilalang, bernaung dibawah rimbun pohon oak raksasa.

Sang kakak dengan penuh kasih sayang membalut luka-luka yang dibuat oleh adik perempuannya sendiri.

'kau tahu? Ini tidak benar… Kau terus melukai dirimu sendiri. Tapi aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu. Sebagian besar semua ini salahku. Aku tidak menjagamu dengan benar. Sehingga kau merasa ketakutan dan melukai dirimu sendiri…", ucap sang kakak polos dan penuh penyesalan.

'tidak.', hanya kata itu yang sanggup diluncurkan dari bibir pucat milik sang gadis kecil.

'apa maksudmu? Ya, memang benar. Aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik. Meski sudah kukatakan bahwa aku hanya pergi sebentar, kau tidak bisa tenang ya? Aku hanya membantu ayah. Mestinya kau tidak perlu khawatir begitu.", sang kakak telah selesai memasangkan perban-perban dipergelangan tangan adiknya, memandang gadis mungil itu dengan intens.

'itu…', suara lirih, nyaris tak terdengar karena disapu angin. Tangan rapuhnya menunjuk bekas lebam dipelipis kakaknya.

'apa? Ini? Hahaha… aku memang ceroboh. Aku tidak membantu ayah dengan baik. Sehingga inilah yang kudapatkan. Tenang saja, menurutku ini merupakan tanda sayang dari ayah dan hukuman yang pantas agar aku lebih hati-hati. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa.', ucap sang kakak tersenyum sambil mengusap pelipisnya dan berusaha menutupnya dengan rambut.

Dengan gerakan cepat, gadis mungil itu memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Gadis itu tampak sangat kecil dan rentan saat memeluk kakaknya.

Anak lelaki itu akhirnya membalas pelukan adiknya setelah agak lama tertegun. Ia merangkulkan tangannya dipundak adiknya dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

'aku nggak mau lihat Matt sakit terus. Matt bohong. Matt sakit. Matt bohong. Matt tidak senang. Matt selalu ngomong Matt udah biasa. Matt selalu bohong kalau Matt nggak sakit. Matt nggak boleh kayak gini terus, aku nggak suka… Matt nggak suka, Matt tidak… tidak… hiks… hiks… hiks…', gadis mungil itu tebata-bata dan memeluk semakin erat.

'sudahlah… ini bukan hal besar. Aku senang asalkan kau disini. Memelukku seperti ini..', sang kakak menyeringai senang. Menyadari hal itu, gadis mungil melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar sehingga kakaknya terjerembab ke belakang.

'hahahahaha… kau malu, ya? Hehehe. Meskipun air matamu tidak pernah keluar, tapi aku tahu kau sangat sedih. Maafkan aku, Meadow. Telah membuatmu bersedih.'

'aku nggak suka Matt lihat aku nangis. Aku nggak mau Matt lihat aku sedih. Aku nggak suka. Lihat! Aku nggak lemah kayak Matt pikir', wajah Meadow tampak sangat serius dan membuat abang tersayangnya, Matt, tidak bisa menahan tawa.

'ha.. ha.. ha.. maaf. Maafkan aku.', Matt berusaha menahan tawa.

'siapa yang menganggapmu lemah? Aku tidak. Kau tahu? bahkan demi ibu kita di surga, aku berani bertaruh bahwa hanya kaulah perempuan paling tangguh yang pernah kutemui. Kau ini special, Mead. Tidak ada yang bisa menyamaimu. Kau tidak pernah menangis. Itu bukti bahwa kau kuat.', Matt memandang Meadow dengan serius.

'aku tau. Aku nggak nangis kalau dicambuk ayah. Aku juga nggak nangis kalau aku sakit.', ucap Meadow polos.

Matt tahu benar apa yang Meadow maksud dengan 'sakit'.

'Meadow, kumohon. Mengertilah. Kau tahu dengan jelas bahwa apa yang kau lakukan itu salah. Menyakiti dirimu sendiri itu salah. Kau tahu? Rasanya jauh lebih sakit jika aku melihatmu terluka seperti itu. Kau bilang kau tidak mau melihatku sakit kan?'

'aku tau. Tapi matt selalu bilang Matt sayang aku meski ayah ngomong jika aku ini anak nakal.', Meadow berujar cuek.

'tapi, mestinya kau tidak boleh… apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa… Seharusnya, Ya. Memang benar…', Matt menyerah. Ia kehabisan kata-kata.

Pandangannya seketika menerawang jauh ke lagit biru diatas kepalanya.

Semilir angin membuat Meadow mengantuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Matt yang bersandar dibawah pohon oak besar. Meadow memasukkan ibu jarinya kedalam bibir mungilnya dan mulai menghisapnya. Belaian lembut Matt ikut mengantarkan Meadow kedalam alam bawah sadarnya. Matt membelai rambut Meadow perlahan. Rambut Meadow yang dipotong pendek seperti dirinya membuatnya tampak seperti anak laki-laki yang manis. Matt menghirup perlahan bau rambut meadow yang tercium seperti tembakau. Entah dari mana bau itu berasal, tapi Matt menyukainya.

Matt tidak bisa jauh dari Meadow. Baginya Meadow adalah ibu kedua meskipun Meadow lebih muda darinya, ia merasa bahwa Meadow telah mengajarkan banyak hal meski tidak secara gamblang. Meadow memang istimewa baginya. Meski Meadow mengidap autisme. Matt tidak bisa menggambarkan mahluk yang lebih manis dari Meadow.

Meadow sangat suka meyakiti dirinya sendiri, sangat tidak bersahabat dan liar. Ia tampak seperti binatang liar, tidak tersentuh dan menganggap semua orang berusaha menyakitinya. Ia berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan topeng liar dan tak terkendali.

Tapi Matt tahu dengan jelas bahwa Meadow rapuh dan rentan. Meadow selalu berlagak kuat, tidak pernah menangis. Dalam hal ini, menangis hanyalah memandangimu dengan wajah gusar tanpa air mata dan mengeluarkan suara isakkan yang membuatmu takut.

Ia beranggapan bahwa jika ia menangis menandakan bahwa semua orang telah berhasil menyakitinya. Telah melukainya. Ia tidak bisa seperti itu. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi hanya untuk menitikkan air mata. Egonya juga tidak mengijinkannyannya untuk jatuh dihadapan orang lain yang tidak disukainya. Bagaimanapun, Meadow merupakan yang teristimewa dalam hati Matt. Hatinya teriris manakala melihat Meadow mengiriskan benda-benda tajam dan runcing disalah satu bagian tubuhnya membuat bekas bercak-bercak kehitaman hampir diseluruh pergelangan tangannya. Ia tidak dalam usaha bunuh diri. Hanya obsesi berlebih pada cairan merah kental yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya. Obsesi terhadap rasa sakit yang dihasilkan. Tumbuh dalam keluarga pincang tanpa orang tua seperti sekarang ini malahan ikut andil dalam proses perusakan Meadow.


	3. Uninvited Guest

Ukraine's headquarters, 1976

Seorang pria duduk dengan gaya eksentrik dan selera makan yang sama eksentriknya. Mengamati layar serta berkas-berkas dihadapannya. Matanya tidak terlepas dari semua itu. sesekali meneguk tehnya yang sudah mendingin.

Seorang pria tua mendekatinya, meletakkan senampan penuh manisan dihadapan remaja pemilik alias 'L'.

Pria itu, pemilik alias Watari ikut mengamati layar monitor. Cukup lama keheningan memenuhi atmosfir ruangan tersebut. Setelah berpikir sejenak, pria tua itu membuka mulut.

"...L, sudah dua tahun…", Watari menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?", L memberi isyarat untuk melanjutkan.

"Anak yang kau suruh aku untuk memasukkannya ke Whammy's. ia tidak kunjung sembuh dari traumanya. Ia tidak melakukan apapun. Sama sekali. Dua tahun ini, ia hanya mengunci diri di kamar asrama. Ikut sarapan dan makan malam bersama, kemudian kembali mengunci diri. Ia tidak menunjukkan kemajuan sama sekali. Satu-satunya orang yang diajaknya bicara hanyalah kawan sekamarnya, Mello. Kandidat kedua L selanjutnya.", Watari menarik napas panjang dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Matt. Mengalami trauma psikis yang lumayan parah. Ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk yang mampu mengontrol tindakanya. Dalam sebulan ini, sudah tiga kali ia berusaha melakukan usaha bunuh diri tanpa disadarinya sama sekali. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mencegahnya hanya Mello. Dan menurutku, tindakannya itu dapat mebahayakan penghuni asrama yang lainnya."

"Apa tidak ada psikolog yang bisa menganinya?"

"Ini sudah usaha yang menurutku terbaik."

"Lakukan yang lebih baik lagi."

"…"

.

.

"Katakan padanya bahwa aku akan hadir minggu siang khusus untuk berbicara padanya. Katakan saja bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi kunjungan rahasia antara aku dengannya."

"Tentu.", Pria tua itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Cuma mau bilang terimakasih banyak buat ryan POTLOT, karena aku author yang bener-bener baru rasanya seneng banget dapet Review. Makasih banyak atas dukungannya... Review kalian nge-buat aku semangat ngelanjutin fic ini:3

どうもありがとうございました


	4. Whammy's Boy

Whammy's House. Winchester, England. 1976

"hai, kawan sekamar. Kau sedang apa kali ini? Kau tahu, menurutku kau tidak seharusnya terus berada dikamar. Tapi, cukup menyenangkan. Dua tahun ini, kamar ini selalu tampak bersih. Lihat di ujung sana, dua tahun lalu sudut itu sudah menjadi sarang laba-laba. Dan dikolong tempat tidur, sudah tersimpan berpuluh mumi yang… ewh, aku tidak mau mengingatnya."

"aku benar-benar ingin keluar…", suaranya lirih.

"apa? Itu mudah kawan. Kau tinggal keluar. Kupikir, bosan juga terus-terusan melihatmu setiap masuk dalam ruangan ini. Kau bisa keluar dan menikmati angin disana, udara hangat, bau rumput basah, memandang langit biru dengan awan-awan tampak seperti domba-domba kecil, berlarian, berjalan, bersepeda… apa saja! Kau bisa melakukannya."

"aku… takut."

"tidak perlu takut. Semua yang ada disini menurutku menyenangkan."

"aku tidak sepertimu. Aku ini aneh, mengidap penyakit tidak jelas. Yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Mimpi itu serasa mengangguku."

"tidak usah tidur saja."

"eh? Apa?

"itu mimpi kan? Semua mimpi itu yang menghantuimu. Kalau kau tidak tidur, kau tidak mimpi. Kau tidak akan menakuti siapapun, termasuk dirimu sendiri."

"apa bisa? Aku tidak terbiasa terjaga sepertimu."

"makan cokelat saja. Ini mengandung kafein. Bisa membuatmu terjaga, sepertiku."

"aku tidak suka manisan."

"dark chocolate?"

"…"

"aku keluar. Aku akan bermain bola sepak bersama anak yang lainnya. Dah .."

Blam

.

.

.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Keheningan menyelimuti tempat itu. matt bahkan tidak mau repot-repot beranjak dari tempatnya untuk membuka pintu. Ia tahu bahwa orang diluar sana itu pasti Roger. Tidak mungkin Mello akan sesopan itu. dan hanya mereka berdualah pengunjung tetapnya.

Roger tidak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi dan segera memutar kenop dengan cepat.

"Matt, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"hn..", hanya desahan singkat.

"apa kau tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik? Setelah mendengar pesanku ini, aku yakin perasaanmu akan lebih baik. Kemarilah nak.."

Matt yang sedari tadi terus menghadap keluar jendela, hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlainan dari keberadaan Roger.

"baiklah.", Roger tampak tak sabar.

"kau tahu L, kan? Seseorang yang harusnya hendak kau capai saat ini.", Roger terdiam menunggu reaksi Matt yang ternyata tampak semakin terganggu.

"L, akan berkunjung kemari. Khusus untukmu. Ia hendak mengadakan kunjungan rahasia antara kalian berdua."

Deg…

Seketika pada saat yang bersamaan Roger tersenyum penuh arti, jantung Matt serasa berhenti berdetak. Matt bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia terkejut setengah mati. Ia tidak tahu dengan jelas. Namun tiba-tiba saja terbesit perasaan aneh, ia merasa… takut.

"… L akan datang besok, tepat tengah hari. Ia memintamu menunggu di ruangannya sebelum waktu yang ditentukan.", meski Matt tidak mendengar seluruh perkataan Roger dengan jelas, ia merasa cukup.

Perutnya mual, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa pening. Ia tidak kuat, rasanya mau pingsan.

Roger segera pergi meninggalkan Matt tanpa tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak berambut maroon itu.

Matt berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Pening pada kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghilang. Ia memutuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidur sampai keadaannya membaik.

.

"matt. Kau tidak apa? Badanmu panas sekali… dan, kau hampir loncat dari balkon asrama.", kawannya tampak khawatir,

"kau tidak memanggil Roger, kan?", ujar Matt setengah sadar.

"belum. Aku akan memanggilnya."

"tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku hanya… lapar."

"hah? Dapur sudah tutup, Matt. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam."

"kita buka saja."

"apa? Kau hendak mengendap-endap malam-malam begini mencuri makanan di dapur? Apa kau gila? Margaret pasti akan mendamprat kita habis-habisan, Matty.", Mello setengah terkejut dengan ide Matt yang tidak ia sangka-sangka.

"aku sangat lapar… Margaret hanya akan mendamprat kita kalau ketahuan, kan?", Matt meringis lebar menunjukkan barisan gigi putih rapi miliknya, dan sempat membuat Mello menganga sesaat.

Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mengendap-endap mengambil beberapa makanan dan membawanya kembali ke ruangan mereka.

"Matt, aku… baru kali ini melihatmu tersenyum seperti tadi. Dan umm… aku, tidak tahu harus bicara apa, tapi aku sangat senang bisa melihatnya. Pasti… hanya aku satu-satunya orang di Whammy's yang bisa melihat senyummu tadi. Benar kan? Apa kau juga tersenyum pada orang lain disini selain aku?", Mello tersenyum riang, sekaligus malu.

"umm… apakah kau sesenang itu melihatku tersenyum?", Matt melirik Mello yang terus memandanginya dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa diartikannya sama sekali.

"tentu. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!", wajah Mello penuh harap.

"oh… um… iya. Mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, kurasa sudah beberapa tahun ini aku tidak bisa tertawa lepas. Behkan mungkin tersenyum pun sangat jarang."

"yah, kupikir… aku cukup beruntung."

"apa yang…", Mello mendekap mulut Matt erat-erat sehingga menghentikan kata-kata yang hendak dilontarkan Matt.

Mello memberi isyarat diam pada Matt. Rupanya seseorang sedang berada di dapur. Dari gerak-geriknya terlihat mencurigakan.

Mereka mengintip kedalam. Bayangan hitam gelap, tinggi dan langsing menyambut mereka dan dengan sigap menangkap keduanya sekaligus dan membawa mereka ke bagian sisi ruang yang gelap sehingga mereka berdua tidak dapat melihat sosok tersebut.

"kita bertemu lebih cepat dari waktu perjanjian…Mail Jeevas…"

"sudah, tidak usah khawatir begitu. Kupikir tidak ada gunanya. Lagi pula Matt juga pasti tahu, siapa aku ini. Benar?", suara baritone tanpa emosi itu membuat Matt merinding. Matanya terbelalak dan mendorong orang itu dengan keras sehingga jatuh terjerembap kebelakang, dengan masih mendekap Mello dalam rangkulannya.

Matt melihat Mello terkulai lemas, Matt segera menyadari bahwa orang itu telah memberikan obat tidur yang tidak sengaja dihirup oleh Mello.

"apa yang?"

"ini kunjungan rahasia antara kau dan aku, ingat? Jadi tidak boleh ada yang mendengarnya.", Matt bergidik ngeri melihat apa yang telah dilakukan orang tak dikenalnya pada temannya.

Matt terdiam. Ia masih tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah orang tersebut.

"kau lapar? Ambilah beberapa, bawa kemari. Ini hanya akan menjadi obrolan santai. Kau takut ya?", meski tanpa emosi, Matt merasa orang itu sedang mengejeknya.

Ia beranjak dari tempatnya terdiam dan mengambil beberapa makanan yang belum terlalu beku di kulkas. Tidak peduli makanan itu sudah beku, Matt sangat lapar. Ia mengambil sandwich isi telur, acar, dan limun jahe, juga beberapa manisan seperti permen. Membawa semua itu dalam rengkuhannya dan meletakkanya di meja. Kemudian ia duduk dan mulai makan. Sesekali ia melirik tubuh temannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai dingin.

"apa kau merasa tidak waras?", ujar suara baritone itu sarkas.

"apa maksudmu?", Matt terkesiap mendengar pertanyaan yang tampak seperti lelucon. Ia mendongak menatap orang yan benar-benar tampak asing sekaligus aneh baginya atau paling tidak, bagi semua orang.

"jawab saja. Apa kau sakit jiwa? Tidak waras? Gangguan, autisme atau semacamnya?"

"kau yang tidak waras!"

"bukan itu maksudku. Kau tampak waras bagiku. Apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu? kau hanya berjalan dalam tidur dan berusaha bunuh diri selama dua tahun ini. Dan usaha itu tidak pernah berhasil. Itu bukan masalah besar."

"apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"kau tahu? Mereka terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Ini benar-benar tampak sia-sia."

"kau tidak tahu apa masalahku disini, tuan!"

"satu-satunya masalahmu adalah kepribadianmu. kau tidak punya tujuan dalam hidupmu. Tidak punya tujuan sama dengan kepribadian buruk. Aku tahu kau tertekan akan sesuatu. Mungkin, kau bisa membuat hal itu tidak mengganggumu lagi."

'kalian tidak tahu apapun…", suaranya terdengar mengancam.

"tidak sepenuhnya, tapi aku bisa membantu mu mewujudkan keinginanmu."

"kalian tidak akan pernah tahu apa mauku! Tidak akan pernah! Karena kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku. Kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku! Kalian tidak pernah mau mengerti! Yang kalian tahu hanyalah aku harus sembuh dari rasa traumaku! Kalian selalu menanyakan apa yang yang salah padaku! Aku juga tidak tahu! Kalian tidak pernah bertanya apa yang membuatku begini! Apapun yang kalian lakukan atau tanyakan padaku, kalian dan aku sama-sama tidak tahu bahkan tidak peduli!"

"memang. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu sebelum aku menjadi dirimu, merasakan apa yang kau rasakan."

"lalu?"

"aku tahu kau bisa. Entah bagaimana, kau bisa menwujudkannya. Itu bukan hal sulit bagimu jika kau mau berusaha. Kau punya bakat. Ingat waktu aku menemukanmu hampir beku di depan toko permen. Kau membuat kode itu sendiri, entah dari mana kau belajar atau bahkan hanya sekilas melihatnya. Tapi itu jenius. Hanya segelintir orang yang bisa membuat kode semacam itu."

"aku tidak tahu…"

"kalau kau terus mengasahnya, dalam bidang tertentu kupikir akan sangat mungkin _menemukan seseorang_ dengan segala kemapuan yang kau punya."

"hah? Kau… apa maksudmu… aku bisa… apa?"

"yah, sepertinya jam berkunjung sudah habis. Aku punya kenang-kenangan untukmu. Mungkin kita akan sangat jarang bertemu lagi. Bahkan, mungkin tidak bertemu lagi. Aku tidak tahu. Satu lagi, jangan katakan apapun tentang kunjungan ini pada siapapun."

"apa ini?"

"hadiah."

"jadi, kau adalah L?"

"mungkin saja…"

"kenapa tidak besok?"

"aku sibuk. Bahkan kalau tidak malam ini aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa berkunjung."

"bagaimana kau bisa yakin sekali aku akan datang kemari malam ini?"

"aku punya perhitungan sendiri, Matt. 98%. Dan benar saja…"

"tunggu. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan ini semua pada Mello?"

"itu tugas pertamamu."

.


End file.
